


Merry Christmas

by mahoushounenn



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoushounenn/pseuds/mahoushounenn





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopelessBanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessBanana/gifts).



Merry Christmas!! [Full view here](http://imgur.com/S1tEKeO)


End file.
